


Если бы герои Конан Дойла перекидывались СМСками

by ilera



Category: Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson (TV Russia), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Texting, one chapter - one fanfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-31
Updated: 2007-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Kudos: 2





	1. Рейхенбахский водопад

Холмс Майкрофту: дорогой брат, лечу в пропасть Рейхенбахского водопада. Нет времени объяснять. Заблокируй мой номер от Ватсона. 

Майкрофт Холмсу: дорогой Шерлок, все сделал. Как там Мориарти?

Ватсон Майкрофту: не могу дозвониться до Холмса. Он что, заблокировал номер?

Майкрофт Ватсону: как можно, доктор? В горах Швейцарии в это время года оглушительно гремят водопады. Скорее всего, он не слышит ваш звонок.

Ватсон Холмсу: Холмс! Я не могу дозвониться. С вами все в порядке?

Холмс Майкрофту: дорогой брат, я же просил заблокировать номер от Ватсона. Он не должен знать, где я — это для его же безопасности. P.S.: с Мориарти все в порядке, он летит пару футов ниже меня.

Мориарти Морану: Полковник, меня осенило! Ks=kd. При таком уравнении моя теорема верна.

Майкрофт Холмсу: дорогой Шерлок, нашему доктору блокировка номера не помеха. P.S.: передавай Джеймсу привет.

Холмс Майкрофту: Как он сломал блокировку? И потом откуда у него деньги, чтобы посылать смски на английский номер? P.S.: Мориарти тоже что-то передает, не могу расслышать за шумом водопада. 

Майкрофт Холмсу: дорогой Шерлок, доктор вовсе не ломал блокировку, он просто одолжил у кого-то телефон. Перешли мне номер, с которого он тебе пишет, и я его заблокирую. Неужели я должен тебе это объяснять, Шерлок? P.S.: Уверен, только хорошее.

Моран Мориарти: Профессор, вы еще живы? Все понял, передам математическому обществу.

Холмс Майкрофту: Вот номер: ***. Неужели ты думаешь, Майкрофт, что у меня нет больше никаких дел, кроме как думать о блокировке телефона? К тому же, я недооценил Ватсона. P.S.: Только что упал на какой-то уступ. Мориарти вцепился мне в штанину, говорит, что умрем вместе.

Мориарти Морану: Да, я как раз держусь за штанину Холмса, но, судя по всему, она скоро оторвется вместе со мной. Не забудь убить Холмса.

Ватсон Майкрофту: Снова не отсылается смс. Уже со второго телефона!

Майкрофт Ватсону: не волнуйтесь так, доктор. Возможно, у него плохая связь.

Ватсон Холмсу: Холмс! Если вы сейчас не под действием морфия или кокаина, лучше ответьте мне! 

Холмс Майкрофту: Майкрофт, Ватсон отвлекает меня от борьбы с Мориарти. Еще немного и он упадет. Я уже вижу, как разжимаются его пальцы. Целую, Шерлок.

Майкрофт Холмсу: Прости, Шерлок, видимо, доктор раздобыл еще один телефон. Желаю тебе удачи с Джеймсом. Не скучай. Люблю, Майкрофт.

Ватсон Холмсу: Холмс! Холмс! Холмс! Холмс! ;№:?:??:;№»;№%:*)*:*?

Холмс Майкрофту: Мориарти отцепился, но недалеко блеснуло чье-то ружье. Отключаюсь от связи. Бедный Ватсон, для него это будет большим ударом. До встречи через 3 года. Шерлок.

Ватсон *где-то в горах Швейцарии*: Холмс, наверное, выбросил телефон. А ведь это был подарок на его прошлое День рождения. 

Хозяин гостиницы: Не беспокойтесь, мистер, возможно, он лишь поменял сим-карту.


	2. Собака Баскервилей

Баскервиль Мортимеру: выхожу от Стэплтонов. Надвигается туман.

Мортимер Баскервилю: А вы не видели мою собачку? Она потерялась на болотах.

Лестрейд Холмсу: Все себе отсидел.

Холмс Лестрейду: Вы не могли все себе отсидеть, т.к. сидите только на одной части тела.

Ватсон Лестрейду: если вы перемените положение, это поможет. Я вам как доктор говорю.

Баскервиль Холмсу: Холмс, вы сейчас сидите в теплой гостиной на Бейкер-стрит перед зажженным камином, а мне приходится продвигаться по этой узенькой тропинке сквозь нарастающий туман. Вас не мучает совесть?

Холмс Баскервилю: Нет, не мучает. Не волнуйтесь так, сэр Генри, через несколько минут вас ожидает нечто более страшное.

Холмс Ватсону: Я не вижу тропинку сквозь такой густой туман. Вам придется сходить и проверить, как там сэр Генри, Ватсон.

Ватсон Холмсу: Странно, а я все прекрасно вижу. Если вы прекратите курить трубку, возможно, и вы увидите.

Мортимер Баскервилю: не споткнитесь о череп неандертальца, который я откопал как раз в том месте, где вы сейчас идете. P.S. Так вы не видели мою собачку?

Баскервиль Мортимеру: Зачем вы меня предупредили? Я и своих ног уже не вижу, какие там черепа? P.S. Собачку не видел, надеюсь, она не подцепит блох на болоте.

Мортимер Баскервилю: Череп неандертальца с широкими лобными костями и несохранившейся, к сожалению, челюстью. А вы не беспокойтесь: если споткнетесь, то обязательно об этот череп. Там другого ничего нет. P.S. Болота? Болота! О, нет! Это же так опасно, она может там утонуть.

Ватсон Холмсу: Сколько можно идти по этой тропинке? Собака Баскервилей, наверное, уже в пути. Если сэр Генри не поторопится, мы не сможем ему помочь.

Лестрейд Холмсу: Почему мы пишем друг другу смски, если можем просто поговорить?

Холмс Лестрейду: Надо соблюдать тишину.

Холмс Баскервилю: Что-то мне говорит, что вы идете по тропинке слишком медленно.

Баскервиль Мортимеру: Холмс просто гениален! Сидя у себя на Бейкер-стрит, он продедуктировал, что я медленно иду по тропинке. P.S. Вряд ли ваше животное утонет, доктор. Скорее всего, его съест собака Баскервилей.

Ватсон Лестрейду: Не спите, инспектор. Я слышу впереди какие-то звуки.

Холмс Ватсону: Судя по интервалу между этими звуками и исходя из моей теории, это собака Баскервилей.

Баскервиль Мортимеру: Я вижу впереди нечто огромное и оч. страшное. Бррр… это ужасно! P.S. Это явно не ваш милый маленький кокер-спаниель, доктор.

Мортимер Баскервилю: А жаль…

Баскервиль Мортимеру: Спасибо за сочувствие, доктор. P.S. Извините, не могу больше писать: это существо собирается на меня прыгнуть.

Оператор сотовой связи Холмсу: На вашем счету закончились деньги. Вы больше не можете звонить и писать смс сообщения.

Холмс *вслух*: Ватсон, я же просил вас положить деньги на счет!

Ватсон: Простите, Холмс.

*Звуки борьбы со стороны дороги*

Холмс: Скорее! Убейте это ужасное животное!

Ватсон: Оно ест сэра Генри, Холмс! Я боюсь промахнуться.

Холмс: Не бойтесь, Ватсон. Во что-то вы точно попадете, какая в сущности разница?

Ватсон: Как вы можете курить в такой момент, Холмс?

*Лестрейд стреляет в собаку и попадает где-то с пятого раза*

Баскервиль Мортимеру: Я обслюнявлен, но спасен.

Мортимер Баскервилю: Дома вас ждет Бэрримор с овсянкой.

Баскервиль Мортимеру: Неееет! Лучше бы меня съела эта собака.


End file.
